Systems and methods for securing electronic delivery of motion pictures in digital format and the use of smart cards to control access to rented computer files are known. For example, a U.S. patent of Rabowski, U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,530 discloses a system and method for digital electronic cinema delivery. The system includes a base band processing system which receives analog cinema film as input, a storage system which receives digitized cinema files from the base band processing system and a radio frequency transmission system which communicates cinema and data files to and from various users as a radio frequency bit stream. The Rabowski system also includes a management system which controls transmission and storage of cinema and data files while a theatre system includes transmission line interfaces at theatres designated to receive films from the head end system. A receiver-decoder receives the bit stream and produces decoded cinema and data files at a base band. The system also includes a storage playback system which stores files until needed, secure projector system, and automation scheduling system which directs playback and a reverse channel which provides data back to the head end system from the theatres.
A U.S. patent of Mooney et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,813 discloses an access control/crypto system having a smart card reader and an access control program for requesting information from a user to determine if a user is authorized to access the computer. The access control/crypto system uses encryption and smart card technology as a means for securing files in the system, telecommunicated globally or archived to a chosen media. The system includes an access hierarchy combined with the issuance of smart cards to control the various levels of access provided by the system.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need for and a potential commercial market for a new digital system and method for providing home video and audio entertainment. There should be a demand since such systems and methods deliver entertainment materials to clients in a form that matches today's technologies. Further, such systems provide such entertainment using conventional components.
Advantageously, the systems and methods in accordance with the present invention rely on the DVD format to be the structure of the stored video materials. Such structure is ready to use and provides high quality for both audio and video entertainment. Further, the structure can be modified programmatically as for example to add more subtitles, soundtracks or to add and/or edit information. The system and method is also applicable for use with superior sound systems and “Home Theatre” and provides subscribers with the same unique functions of a DVD player.
In addition to the above, the systems and methods in accordance with the present invention will provide movies, TV series, programs, drama, orchestral works, musical compositions, opera, documentaries, educational programs, animated cartoons, video games etc. from worldwide sources and facilitate payment by using a “point rating method.”
Further advantages of the present invention is a provision for full downloading of selected items which eliminate net streaming, full payment of any copyright royalties and elimination of copyright infringement as well as free storage of the purchased items without any need to copy the selected items or to maintain a supply of DVD discs.